


Quality of Quarantine

by Contesa_lui_Alucard



Series: You're Mine [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caring Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Female Receiving Oral, Mob Boss Kylo, mentions of marathon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesa_lui_Alucard/pseuds/Contesa_lui_Alucard
Summary: Upon hearing about the global pandemic, Mob! Kylo and reader steal away to his lakeside cabin to quarantine together. They explore several different ways to pass the time together. Set in the "You're Mine" universe, but no prior knowledge is needed.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: You're Mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Quality of Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written to fulfill a request, I hope you enjoy!

When quarantining was first announced, Kylo handled it calmly, collectedly, quickly arranging for any and all needs you two may possibly have to be accounted for. Food and household supplies were ordered in bulk and sent to his lakeside cabin upstate. First aid supplies, toiletries and any other necessities were stocked up on and sent along. Your clothes were packed and your needed belongings were boxed, and all sent to the cabin, and finally, you were sent to the cabin as soon as Kylo could convince you to go. He begged, pleaded with you to leave the penthouse, to stay far away from everyone, to protect yourself. Kylo Ren only had one fear, one concern amidst the global pandemic you were all being faced with, and that was your health. You did eventually relent to his wishes after much begging, after your man got on his knees, wrapped his arms around your waist and cried into your belly, pleading with you to please listen to him, please go, please be safe. He would join you, just as soon as he got things in order, and then the two of you would ride this quarantine out together until it was safe enough to return to your beloved city.

True to his word, a week after you arrived at the beautiful rustic yet modernized lakeside chateau Kylo joined you, although not without insisting on quarantining himself for two weeks in the cabin’s fully furnished and well-stocked basement first. If the week without him had been miserable, the two weeks he spent in self-imposed isolation was torture, being so close to the love of your life and yet unable to touch him, taste him, feel him. Many hours were spent gazing at eachother through the sliding glass doors that lead from the basement out to the backyard, hands pressed to the glass as you stared deeply, longingly into each other’s eyes. Talking about what news you had each heard, discussing what you each had been doing to pass the time when you weren’t sat like this, staring through the glass at the person you love. As the sun would begin to set, and you would begin to shiver, Kylo would beg you to go inside, beg you to warm up by the fireplace. But you hated to leave, hated to see the sadness in his eyes as he watched you climb the steps that lead to the porch connected to the first floor, both drowning in the longing you shared to be reunited once more.

When the two weeks were finally done and Kylo proved himself healthy, your reunion was electric, explosive. Kylo ravaged you with desperate hands, hungry mouth, neglected body. You were kept naked, sated, not allowed to leave the master suite and with no desire to do so. Kylo fucked you like his life depended on it, and in a way, it did. His life depended on _you_ , and having you back in his arms was like embracing the spark of life, kissing you was like drinking from the fountain of youth, tasting your pussy was like consuming pure ambrosia. He feasted, decadently and greedily, kissing you until you were without breath, fucking you until you were limp. When it was time to eat, he’d bring the food right to your bed, even hand-feeding you if you were too tired, too spent to lift a finger. He kept the water bottles in the mini-fridge in the bathroom fully stocked, constantly encouraging your hydration. When it was time to wash up, he’d prepare a luxurious bath for you both to soak in, rubbing the tension from your sore muscles before gently scrubbing you clean. You ate, drank, fucked, slept, fucked, drank, ate, and fucked some more, and for almost two weeks that was all you knew, all you did, and it was pure bliss.

But eventually, after the desperation of your reunion was sated, you two finally ventured from the master suite to explore the rest of the cabin. You’d been here before, but not typically for long, and usually with guests who kept you occupied. Even Kylo wasn’t entirely familiar with his new surroundings, having purchased the cabin on a dreamy whim not long after he had first met you, in the hopes he could some day steal you away to spend a romantic week here with him. He’d had it completely remodeled, outfitted with modern appliances and renovated to his picky specifications, wanting it to retain its charm but without the inconvenience. It was gorgeous, the touches that Kylo himself added shining through beautifully, his eye for design and architecture obvious in its blueprint.

At first, it wasn’t so bad. You watched tv and movies together, curled up on the couch in each other’s embrace. Sometimes you read, comfortably cozy in front of the fire. Kylo would draw, sketch beautiful little still-lives of you, of the lake, of the surrounding woods. But… as the weeks wore on, occupying time that wasn’t spent worshiping each other’s bodies became harder and harder to fill with interesting activities. It was at this point that you decided to dig through a closet in the basement, one that almost seemed to be a holdover of the cabin’s prior occupants. It was filled with board games, cards, and even a few puzzles, one of which caught your eye. It was one of those Thomas Kinkade types, a beautiful painting of a quaint and cozy cabin nestled beside a gently babbling brook. It was a lovely little image, one that inspired happy little fantasies of you and Kylo residing in that cabin, living a joyous little life together in your comfortable little world. You tuck the box under your arm and bring it upstairs to the sun room that overlooked the lake, clearing off a table that appeared to be about big enough before dumping out the pieces atop it. 

As you work to flip all of the pieces face up, Kylo is on a work call in what had been transformed into his office, because even amidst a pandemic the family never rested. You hear his baritone bid the caller farewell, hear his heavy footsteps as they trudge down the hall before the click of the bathroom door echoes in the silence. By the time you hear the plunger flush and those familiar heavy footfalls approaching the sun room, you have already managed to begin piecing together some of the outer rim. 

“What are you doing, angel?” Kylo questions softly, peering over your shoulder at the scattered pieces. 

“I found this puzzle in the basement,” you reply as you piece together more of the outer rim, “I haven’t done one of these in years, I thought it might be an interesting way to pass the time.”

Kylo doesn’t say anything, but you know you have his attention, his gaze heavy on your hands as they skate across the pieces. 

Suddenly he points, one thick fingertip landing on a piece, “This one goes there,” he says, tapping on one of the sides you’d begun putting together. 

He’s right, you realize, as you fit the pieces together, “Perfect,” you chirp, “thanks, baby.”

“You’re welcome,” Kylo murmurs, in that tone of voice that you know means he’s lost in thought. Not a moment later he’s pointing once more, guiding you to another connection, “This one goes here.”

“Great,” you nod, connecting the pieces, “You’re really good at this, baby.”

“You think so?” He murmurs, “I haven’t done a puzzle since I was… I can’t even remember…”

“So why don’t you join me, then? I could use your help,” you ask, looking over your shoulder at him. He meets your eyes, honey irises calculating, debating, before he nods, moving to sit beside you.

You chat a little as you work, mostly Kylo strategizing what is the best method of attack in order to complete this puzzle as efficiently as possible. It takes a while, even with his strategizing, but eventually the puzzle is completed over the course of several days, much to both of your delights. Kylo especially praises your impeccable teamwork, already discussing his plan of attack for the next one, joining you in the basement as you pull out the rest of the puzzles for inspection. Kylo selects one this time, a beautiful photograph of a canal in Venice, Italy, one that Kylo swears he will take you to see in person when this pandemic is over. As you return to the sun room, you move to break apart the completed Kinkade, but Kylo stops you with a horrified look, “What are you doing?”

“I’m putting this one back,” you reply matter-of-factly, which only increases Kylo’s horror.

“You can’t do that, we put so much work into assembling it, why would you undo it?” He asks offended, hurt, confused. 

You reach out placatingly, calmingly, “Because that’s what you do with puzzles, you take them apart so you can put them back together another time.”

But Kylo doesn’t like that answer, shaking his head as he moves to stand between you and the completed puzzle, “Leave it, I’ll— I’m going to look up how to keep it.”

Your eyebrows drawn up in confusion, you nod regardless, willing to let him have this if it makes him happy.

Your confusion is obvious to him, and pleadingly he searches your eyes for understanding, “We made this together, why would I want to see it destroyed?”

 _Because it’s just a puzzle_ , you think to yourself, but you nod all the same, unable to deny how endearing it is that something as simple as a puzzle completed together has him this sentimental. 

Convinced of your consent to his wishes, Kylo carefully slides the puzzle on to a piece of cardboard, transporting it to a safe space in the basement. True to his word, about a week later, he has figured out how to seal the puzzle permanently, even having found a frame to place it inside of. He hangs in up in the sun room where you two are now on your third puzzle, this one being a map of the five boroughs. As each puzzle is completed, Kylo meticulously seals and frames them, until the wall in the sun room is filled with the fruits of your combined labors. It’s endearing, to say the least, that something as simple as a puzzle could mean so much to him. But that’s your Kylo, your sentimental, soft, loving Kylo, who cherishes anything and everything you do together, even puzzles.


End file.
